Promise Me
by softnerd
Summary: Byakuya's young son sets out on a very important mission, though begins to regret leaving home.  Fluffy, slight angst. GinRan, IchiRuki.


_Promise_

Curious looks were cast downward at a child as he walked through Soul Society, with an expedition set stubbornly into his mind, an amusingly stern look placed firmly on his soft face. His cloudy gray eyes fixed firmly on the path ahead, with soft dark curls hanging down over his forehead.

_"Mom!" _The boy cried out, looking up to the rooftops as if expecting his stern, but loving mother to jump down and kiss him, to his disappointment he received no such reaction. Not even his father had arrived to collect him, as he usually did not a moment after any form of his son's cry rang out. Byakuya was just that kind of father, not the warmest...but always there. The irritated little boy pouted, and took note of the darkening sky. His nanny was probably worried sick, since his parents were probably out doing their respective duties in their Squads. The boy's pout deepened, they were always out. Everyone but him had their own Squad. Even his cousin Kaien was going to have a Squad very soon, he'd inherited his father's skills with a zanpakto and his mother's kido abilities, and his grandfather, Isshin's likability. It wasn't fair. And he didn't even use it! All he did was wander around with the Matsumoto guy and talk to pretty girls, and even _kiss _them, like it was nothing!

He began to panic, it was dark, now. He shouldn't have left home. He should've just stayed and waited at home,. But he wanted his mom and dad _now._

The tears rolled down his cheeks as the streets of Soul Society emptied as the night wore on. _Where are they? Dad always finds me by now. _He thought, terrified. He remembered the last time his dad hadn't come to get him.

_His mommy was crying. He remembered that much. He couldn't recollect much of the incident, but he knew his mother had been sobbing. Simply because his mother was the toughest person he knew, she never, ever cried. She never smiled much, either, though. Not that he could remember. He couldn't see his mommy's face, as her long jet-black hair acted as a curtain to hide her brief lapse in strength. Auntie Yoruichi was there too, a comforting hand on Mommy's shaking shoulder, as Uncle Strawberry was hugging Auntie Ruki. Their whole family waited outside of Squad 4's emergency wing. Now, the little boy was sitting between his Auntie Ruki, who had his cousin, baby Mamoru in her arms- clad in his Chappy pajamas- and Uncle Ichigo. His young, pre-teen cousin Kaien's lanky form was sprawled out over three chairs a little ways away, snoring loudly while scratching at his messy dark hair as he slept. His cousin Hisana Masaki, several years younger than Kai and less than a year younger than himself, was curled up on the other side of her father, sleeping quietly._

_Rukia had stopped crying over her brother a while ago, and now was resting too, along with little 'Maru. __Ichigo had his hand running comfortingly through his nephew's soft hair, an arm around his nephew and Sani. Adulthood had sharpened his previously youthful features, and a light after-shave decorated his cheekbones, but fatherhood had softened his eyes. He smiled gently at his nephew._

_"Will Daddy die?" The little boy looked up at his uncle. Not for the first time, Ichigo blinked with surprise at the blatant emotion displayed in the boy's smoky eyes Ichigo generally knew to be void of all feeling. Excluding particular instances. Ichigo swept his hand through the boy's dark hair, to get a better look at his eyes as the child clutched his toy Seaweed Ambassador.  
><em>

_"Nah, Sojun. Your old man'll be fine, okay?" Little Sojun Kuchiki didn't look entirely convinced, but nodded, trusting his uncle's words, snuggling closer to him and fisting Ichigo's Squad 5 captain's haori._

_"Jun?" A high voice sounded from the other side of the room. Ichigo and Sojun turned to see Captain Abarai of the Ninth Squad, carrying his daughter Aimi, who was squirming to be released from her father's arms. He obliged, and Ichigo stood up with Sojun and placed his nephew beside Aimi._

_Aimi bit her lip, uncharacteristically not knowing what to say, so she took his hand in her tiny palm and squeezed it,_

_"Sorry 'bout your daddy, Jun." Sojun sniffed slightly, and nodded in thanks, not meeting her chocolate brown eyes. Renji rubbed Sojun's head comfortingly,_

_"He'll be okay, squirt. Captain Kuchiki's dealt with worse. I fought him once, kicked his ass, too." Renji encouraged, Sojun quirked his eyebrow in a way that was too familiar to the two captains._

_"Mommy said Daddy_ _kicked _your _butt_, _Renji._"_ Renji blushed, slightly irritated by the bright little boy, as Aimi bit her lower lip to keep from giggling. Renji noticed his little daughter's muffled laughter and pushed her head down slightly, ruffling her already-messy bright red hair. She scowled at him, and wrinkled her little nose irritatedly, but ignored Renji, focusing on her friend's gloomy face._

_"Wanna go bug Kitty lady?" She suggested with a hopeful little smile, her smile fell when Sojun didn't react,_

_"Nuh-uh. She's with Mommy. Mommy's sad." Sojun explained._

_"Oh," Was Aimi's quiet reply, and grasped her father's hand, her lip quivering for her friend. Sojun and Aimi sat down on the floor and fiddled with some toys, as Renji and Ichigo discussed the situation,_

_"So what happened anyway?" Renji inquired, titling his head away from the children, Ichigo sighed, lowering his voice to not worry his nephew,_

_"Squad three was ambushed by some high-leveled hollow. The details are still pretty limited, but Byakuya's squad arrived to back them up, and Byakuya...well yeah." Renji's brows forwarded,_

_"How the other Captain Kuchiki taking it?" Ichigo's lips twitched in a smirk,_

_"Don't let her hear you calling her that. Soi Fon_ _almost took my eye out for calling her 'Kuchiki'...granted she was pregnant then, but still. I wouldn't push it, man." Renji smirked,_

_"Yeah, Byakuya and Soi Fon were both on edge during that whole thing." The red-haired captain remembered, wincing at the memories.  
><em>

_"Thing? Oh, yeah. Byakuya was mortified," Ichigo chuckled, "A_ 'noble Kuchiki' _having a child out of...what'd he call it, again?"_

_"Wedlock. A little surprising considering the circumstances...Kinda out of character for them to...uh" Renji broke off, looking to his young daughter, then looked, back to Ichigo, and Ichigo caught the meaning, "Well, to...'visit the cabbage patch' even though it was arranged and all that shit." Aimi turned around and scowled at her father, but quickly went back to her game with Sojun._

_"Yeah, that. Yoruichi was thrilled." A loud cough echoed in the room, and the two captain's turned swiftly to see __Yoruichi standing there, a look that said "I am so telling them later.". They froze, horrified._

_"Hey, Jun!" Yoruichi bellowed, Sojun looked up and rushed over to his auntie, Yoruichi bent down out of routine and held Sojun, albeit awkwardly due to her slight bump protruding from her stomach._

_"Your daddy's awake, kid. Wanna see him and your mommy?" Sojun nodded furiously, nestling against Yoruichi, yawning widely._

_"Uh-huh, let's go!" Sojun murmured, sticking his tiny thumb in his mouth. Yoruichi smiled at her godson, kissing his plump little cheek._

_Yoruichi carried Sojun into the hospital room where his mother sat with a chair drawn close to her husband's bedside. Bandages encased Byakuya, and Soi Fon's cloudy eyes were bloodshot and surrounded by deep lines from lack of sleep. Her arms acted as a pillow against Byakuya's bed. She looked up as her beloved mentor entered with her son, and Yoruichi set Sojun down beside his mother._

_Soi Fon lifted Sojun's tiny body onto her lap, kissing his soft head with a murmur of, "Hello, Jun." Sojun didn't argue with the nickname, though extremely surprised by his usually-stoic mother's affectionate tone and focused on his father._

_Soi Fon touched Byakuya's shoulder gently, still holding her child close to her. Soi Fon's long, ebony hair fell lightly onto her son's shoulders. The Squad Two Captain had aged only slightly, and was still undeniably beautiful, her previous short hair cut had grown out to her back. Her eyes were lined with soft eyelashes, and were bloodshot from hours of panicking and grief. Though, their marriage was loveless in the traditional sense, originated out of obligation, they did share a strong friendship. And a beautiful child._

_"Byakuya," She murmured, her voice uncharacteristically soft and weak, "Sojun is here..." Byakuya opened a slate grey eye and his gaze softened as it settled on his child.  
><em>

_"Son...what did you do yesterday?" He whispered, trying to keep a sense of normalcy for the little child. Sojun beamed,_

_"I went to my studies like you told me to, Daddy. And after Uncle Strawberry and Auntie Ruki came by to our house and picked me up and brought me to a play date with Aimi and her mommy, too. I thought it was weird 'cause you always bring me, but since it was Auntie Ruki and not Uncle Pinball or something, so I knew it was okay. Oh! And baby 'Maru barfed on Uncle Strawberry on the way there! And Auntie Ruki, Sani and Kai were laughing because Uncle Strawberry got really grossed out! It was _really _funny!" Byakuya's lips twitched in a weak smile,_

_"That's nice, son." Soi Fon smiled softly, smoothing her son's dark hair._

_"You're gonna get better, right?" Sojun inquired taking note of the tubes surrounding his father._

_"Yes, son. I'll be fine." Soi Fon smiled sadly at Byakuya's soft words._

_"Promise? And promise you'll always pick me up, and never, ever leave me. Ever. Ever. Ever. Cause baby 'Maru barfs too much, anyway. And Uncle Strawberry and Auntie Rukia are too loud. I still love 'em, though." Sojun stuck his tiny pinky finger out in front of his father, and his grin faltered, "And Kai's friend Kin said his daddy left him and his mommy, too. But...his daddy couldn't come back because he went to sleep like Aunt Hisana...and Kin gets sad about it really quick...An' he and Kai were talking and saying you might go to sleep, too." Sojun's eyes glistened, his lip quivering. Byakuya's eyes blinked as he put what his son was saying together. The noble nodded, and Byakuya raised his hand and locked his own finger around his child's,  
><em>

_"I promise, son. I'll be with you, always."_

"Sojun? Where have you been, child?" Now, Sojun Kuchiki slept against a wall on the street of Soul Society, he rubbed his eyes and looked up to see his father's livid face,

"Answer me, boy!" Sojun's lip quivered,

"I was just making sure..." Sojun replied weakly. Byakuya's glare didn't falter, but he pulled his son gently up from the ground.

"What? That you could frighten your family half to death? Was all this for attention, Sojun?" His voice was quiet and cold, laced with evident frustration. Sojun frowned and shook his head,

"Just making sure you'll always find me and get me, and protect me... Like you promised." Byakuya's glare vanished in a flash, and his eyes softened, he sighed,

"Sojun, I will always find you, wherever you are, I'll be there, you know this. You're my child, and I care for you dearly." Sojun nodded,

"I know."

"But promise me you'll never scare us like this ever again. Your mother was panicking, as was your Aunt," Byakuya's eyebrows scrunched with dislike for the woman, and Sojun had to hold back a smirk, "Isshin Kurosaki rounded up a search party...he was quiet determined to find his 'helpless little grandbaby', despite the fact you two have no blood relation...Captain Kurosaki and your Aunt Rukia have been looking for you in every district they could think of with Kaien trailing behind with Kaien's friend Kin Matusmoto." Byakuya sighed with exasperation as he and Sojun began to walk home, Sojun beamed,

"I love them, they're funny!" The boy laughed, Byakuya smiled at his child,

"I know."

"I love you too, Dad. And I'm _really _sorry." Sojun looked nervously up at his father's face. Byakuya took his son's hand in his, and patted Sojun's head, letting himself smile gently,

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, PLEASE! :'(<strong>

i purposely made byakuya a little "OOC" because it would be impossible for a person not change through fatherhood and this is my interpretation of a slight change

yes i altered the pairing of Byachiru because i grew out of that 3 day long phase. **FTW**

**Okay, so I altered Byakuya and Soi Fon's marriage a few times (sorry) and it was arranged, and they weren't happy about it at all. Sojun was the result of a drunken stupor (evidently egged on by Yoruichi...and Renji) they were extremely upset, and were then forced into the marriage. They became very good friends, and raised Sojun in a relatively stable household for several years, this was one of the good ones. Then...something happened that caused their already unhealthy, not-really-real marriage (basically entirely off of obligation, and for Sojun- which is understandable) to completely fall apart.**

I'd love to do a collection of oneshots about Sojun, just because I like the potential he presents. Like, let's face it you can't give Byakuya a kid without some father-son friction, just because Byakuya _is_Byakuya and has some serious repression stuff going on there, despite how much I love him the emotional distancing would be huge in the parenting department.

-kin matsumoto? figure that out, kids. ;) ps gin. will. be. resurection'd (NOT MISPELLED ^_^- SAME GOES FOR ULQUIORRA _)

**FTW- I LOVE HISAGI AND ALL BUT I SAY "NO" TO ANYTHING OTHER THAN GINRAN OR GIN+RAN= ANGSTY LOVECHILD (look out for that upcoming fic, kiddies ^_^ summers approaching= long flights=expect multiple chapters)**


End file.
